Erased
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: After almost drowning in Stacks Pond, Wendy finds herself in a parallel universe where she was never born! Will she ever get back to her world? Read this long one shot to find out! STENNY AND ONESIDED STAN/BEBE


**This is the longest story I've writen in a while so I must apologize incase there are any mistakes in it. Anyway, please enjoy.**

Wendy stared at the crackling bonfire that her and her friends had made in the dirt. She ignored the conversation of her friends around her and just gazed deeply into the flames. It was just getting dark out and the fire barely illuminated the area around their little group. The rest of Starks Pone was pitch black around them. Wendy's boyfriend, Stan, had one muscular arm slung around her shoulder.

She glanced up at him and felt her heart flutter. She loved the way his dark bangs hung over his icy blue eyes and the way his nose wrinkles when he laughs. Then again, Wendy loved everything about her boyfriend. He was so kind and sweet to her.

"You warm enough?" He asked her. It was a bit of a stupid question really. It was summer in South Park so the air around them was warm and comfortable. Not to mention that they were sitting so close to a blazing fire. But still, Wendy though it was nice that he asked. She smiled and cuddled into his chest. She could hear his heartbeat clearly though his clothed chest.

"Toasty." She muttered in reply.

Bebe, Wendy's jealous best friend, rolled her eyes. She reached out and pushed Wendy off the log she was sitting on with Stan and she fell into the dirt. Wendy glared up at Bebe. Brushing the dirt off her clothes, she got up and gave Bebe a shove."Whats your problem?" She demanded, watching Bebe stumble back from her push. Bebe straightened herself out and sneered at Wendy.

"Nothing," She replied nastily. "I'm just sick of the constant PDA between you two." She crossed his arms under her large breast. Wendy rolled her eyes at her. It's not like she and Stan were making out or anything, god! Bebe was a cool girl and a good friend and all, but when ever she got dumped by one of her boyfriends she would always take it out on Wendy because she's jealous because her relationship with Stan was so successful.

Wendy sat back down next to Stan and watched the fire again as if nothing happened. After a while she got bored and thought of something better to do. Wendy took her eyes off the fire to watch the calm water of the lake. She then got an idea. She turned to Stan, who was talking with Kyle. "I'll be back," She told him. Wendy got up and started walking towards the lake.

"Time for a swim!" She called back to her friends while she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing the pink bikini top she wore underneath. "Anyone care to join me?" She asked, grinning back at them over her shoulder.

"Your crazy, Wen!" Kyle yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth.

"The waters freezing!" Stan yelled at Wendy as she slipped her shorts off, showing the matching bikini bottoms.

"Lame asses!" She called back as she took a step into the shallow lake water. It was icy but the air around her was warm. When she was waist deep she finally dived in, her whole body was engulfed in the icy water. She swam for a while, her body became as cold as the water and was covered in goose bumps. Soon the cold water became unbearable and she needed to get out. She shivered. Her limps felt numb. Wendy knew that she better warm up before she couldn't move at all.

She paddled her way back to the shore with a little trouble. She could barely feel her legs. They were so numb. Once she made it to the land and was out of the water, she looked for her friends. The entire park was pitch black and quite. Empty, Wendy realized. Her friends had left her. She told them she'd be back didn't she? Wendy let out a heavy sigh. "Dammit, Stan." She muttered.

If this is some kind of prank, then it wasn't funny. At all.

She started to walk away from the pond. Each step she took felt like pin pricks in her legs. She looked around for her clothes, only to find that they were gone too. _'Very funny guys.' _She though sarcastically. A cold chill rain though her, a chill that ran up her spine and made her whole body tremble. Only then did she realize just how cold it was out here. She hugged herself and started rubbing her arms for warmth and continued walking.

Wendy reached the spot where her and her friends had made the bone fire. Only a little while ago this spot was alive and beaming with a huge fire and teens hanging about. Now all that sat here was fore logs circling around a chard pile of wood. It puzzled Wendy when she saw that the fire was completely dead, as if there was fire there before but was put out hours ago. But her mind didn't linger on that for long since her legs felt as though they would give out at any minute.

She let out a groan. "Fuck." She grumbled. This was bad. Wendy was wet, dangerously cold, alone, and almost naked in the dark park. She needed to find her friends and fast. She decided to go to Stan's house. She remembered talking with her friends about going there earlier that night. The sooner she got to Stan's place the better. She didn't know how much longer she can last out here in the cold.

A few minutes latter, Wendy was standing on Stan's door step. Thank god Stan lived so close to Starks Pond. The only problems she had coming here was her cold, numb legs and the fact that she's only wearing her bathing suit. She didn't bother knocking. She had known Stan since they were kids and she's been dating him since third grade. This place was like her second home.

The door was unlocked, as usual. The house was dark and empty except for the light coming from behind the basement door. Wendy heard loud music and other nosies coming from behind that door. It was like a party was going on down stairs. _'Great,'_ Wendy though bitterly_.'I almost drown in the lake and my firends are throwing a party. That's just great.'_

Pulling Stan's jacket off the coat rack by the door, Wendy slipped it onto her shoulders. She felt warmer as she angrily made her way toward the basement. She planed on making a big scene down there once she found Stan.

The basement was crowed with kids from South Park High. She recognized almost everyone there. Though she suddenly felt like a freak. She seemed to stand out as she stood there soaking wet and being half naked and wearing her boyfriend's leather jacket. Wendy tried to look inconspicuous as she searched though the crowd of teens. She tried to ignore the awkward feel of having people stare at her. She had never been this embarrassed in all her life.

Wendy walked up to Damien, who was sitting on the couch with his arm slung around Pip's shoulder as they talked. Wendy cautiously tapped Damien on the shoulder, not wanting to anger him. He was well known for his short temper. He turned his head to look up at Wendy and glared at her for interrupting his conversation. "What?" He barked at her, making Wendy flinch.

Then he saw that she was wearing a bikini. Both Pip and Damien stared at her oddly. Wendy ignored their staring and asked; "Have you guys seen Stan?" She was blushing from the embarrassment. Pip blushed and cleared his throat before answering her. "Why yes, he's upstairs in his room with Bebe." Both boys averted their eyes from Wendy. She smiled half assedly at Pip. "Thanks." She said blandly before turning around and going back up stares.

As she walked away, Wendy didn't hear Pip ask Damien; "Who was that girl?" Damien shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Wendy made her way up stares to Stan's room. She expected Stan to run up to her, hug her and apologize for leaving her. She also expected Bebe to do the same and then tell her that she looked like a wet rat. But what she saw when she opened Stan's door sent her into a state of shock.

Bebe gasped and covered her naked breast when the door swung open and Wendy stepped in. "What the hell!" Stan yelled. He was on top of Bebe on his bed, starch naked. A blanket covered what they were doing on his bed, though it was painfully obvious to Wendy what they were doing. Stan was having _sex_ with Bebe! This horrible realization made Wendy's dizzy with emotions. A wave of nausea washed over her.

"Get out!" Stan demanded."We're busy!" Wendy's heart sank and shattered into peaces. She felt her knee's go weak and her body trembled. She no longer felt cold, the only thing she could feel was the pain in her chest.

" 'Shut the door, we're busy...' " She repeated numbly, her lips trembled. Tears welled up in her eyes as she yelled; "I walk in on you cheating on me with my best friend and all you can say is 'shut the door we're busy!' " Stan and Bebe were baffled.

"What are you talking about?" Stan asked, truly confused.

"We don't even know you." Bebe added.

Wendy was now furious and dumbfounded."W-what do you mean?" She cried. "Stan your my boyfriend! and Bebe your my best friend! How could you do this to me?" Stan and Bebe glanced at each other awkwardly. then oddly enough, Bebe smiled. "Whatever." She said, wrapping her arms around Stan's neck."If you don't wanna leave then that's fine." She leaned forward and kissed Stan. She pulled away and grinned at Wendy. "I don't mind doing it in front of a stranger."

She kissed Stan again and this time, much to Wendy's horror, he kissed back. Wendy couldn't believe her eyes. He was caught cheating and now he was doing it right in front of her! Stan started to thrust into Bebe again. He and Bebe were really playing it up for Wendy by moaning louder and screaming. Soon Wendy couldn't take it anymore.

She couldn't listen to their moans of pleasure a second longer. Wendy ran out of the room and dashed down the stares and out of the house. She didn't care about the cold anymore, she just needed to get away. Far away from that house. She just wanted to just go home and die!

A few minutes latter she was outside her house. All the lights were off and the house was totally black. She tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. She cursed herself when she remembered that her key was in her coat pocket. She forgot to get her clothes back.

She was too heart broken and cold to care how angry her parents would get when they saw her coming home like this; Soaking wet, crying and barely clothed. She just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. This has been the worst night of her life. She knocked on the door a few times, loud enough to wake her parents up. She also rang the door bell.

Wendy knew the hell she was going to get when her parents see her. Her mother will open the door, look at her and pull her inside to question her as if she were a cop interrogating a criminal. Her father will come down stares and yell at her and ground her for breaking curfew. But she didn't care. She was just glad to finally be home.

The door opened up to reveal her mother. She gasped once she saw Wendy standing there. _'Here it comes.' _Wendy thought. She expected her mom to start yelling. But instead she seemed worried."Oh dear," She said, raising a hand to her face."You look _awful!" _She cried. Wendy's mother stepped aside to let Wendy in. "Please come in."

Wendy walked inside. 'Weird,' Wendy eyed her mother skeptically. 'She invited me in like a guest.' Wendy brushed it off and sat down at the dinning room table. She expected her mother to start questioning her now, but instead her father came walking in. He looked at Wendy and gasped. "Oh no." He whispered. He looked at her worriedly.

Wendy's mother rested her hand on her shoulder. "What happened to you?" She asked. Wendy glanced away from her, fresh tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to answer. Her mother looked up to her husband. He made a grim face and knelled down in front of Wendy. He looked up at her and asked "Young lady, where are you from, where are you parents?"

Wendy looked down at him, bewildered by his question. She corked an eye brow at him. "What do you mean?" She asked. "You guys are my parents." She looked up at her mother, who was staring back at her with the same confused look her father was giving her. Wendy glanced back and forth at each of her parents, then uttered a short, dry laugh.

"Come on, guys." She said this as though his were one big joke. "Give it up, it's not funny. I know you guys are my parents!" Neither of them changed their expression. They just stood there and stared at her oddly. At this point, Wendy began to panic. "Stop!" She demanded."Stop it! Stop it!" She started to thrash about in her seat. "You guys are my parents! I'm your daughter!"

Her mother and father glanced at each other, like Bebe and Stan did. Mrs. Testaburger cleared her throat before speaking. "I'm sorry, dear." She said."But we don't have any children."

Wendy stared at them. '_What's going on?_' She asked herself. '_Why don't they recognize me!_' Just then, Stan and Bebe's words replayed in her head. She saw their confused faces as they told her_;_ _"We don't even know you."and __"I don't mind doing it in front of a stranger."_ Their vocies rang in her head.

_'What's going on?' _She asked herself again. _'It's like they don't remember me...it's like I never existed.'_ Then the shocking realization hit her. She then focused on what her parents were whispering about.

"She must be confused, maybe she was in an accident." Her father said.

"The poor thing." Said her mother."Maybe we should call someone."

_'It's like I've been erased!'_ Wendy realized. It's like she somehow fell into this parallel universe where she was never born. She couldn't believe it. Nobody remembered her! Not even her parents. Tears slipped down her pale cheeks. _'This can't be happening,'_ She thought desperately. _'It just can't be!'_

Mrs. Testaburger started to walk over to the phone, Wendy saw. She panicked. She didn't know what to do, so she ran. Wendy knew if she stayed, her parents would call the police. The police would ask her questions like 'Where do you live?' And 'Where are your parents?' She'll answer truthfully, saying that she lived here and that these were her parents. But she knew they wouldn't believe her. They would lock her up and think she's crazy!

Wendy ran out of the house, ignoring her parents as they called after her. She ran down the block, past Stan's house and back to Starks Pond. _'This is it!'_ She decided. _'If I can't be Wendy Testaburger in this world then I don't wanna live in it!_' She decided that she was going to drowned herself in the lake. Once she was near the lake she tore off Stan's jacket and ran into the water.

She was waist deep when she dived in. She swam deeper and deeper into the murky lake water. Her entire body was surrounded by the cold. Wendy felt her legs cramping and her body became weak and tired but she didn't care, she kept swimming until her lungs were burning for air. She couldn't help herself, she had to get out. She knew there had to be a better way.

She swam up until her head shot up above the water. She gasped for air. All thoughts of suicide vanished from her mind was she numbly swam back to shore. She heard cheering and laughter coming from somewhere in the dark park. She glanced up and saw the bone fire where she had left her friends. She got out of the water and stumbled over.

Once she was close enough, two people came running up to her. "Wendy! God, you look freezing!" Stan told her, taking off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders. Bebe came up to her and smiled. "Oh man, Wen. Come on, get closer to the fire and warm up." She lead Wendy over the the fire and sat her down on the log closest to it. Wendy sat there in a daze. She didn't listen to everyone talking to her, telling her that she was crazy for going in there.

She just stared blankly into the fire. She had never felt so relieved in all her life. Everything was back to normal. Bebe was sitting to her left, telling her that she looked like a wet rat. Stan was sitting on her left with his arm over her shoulder, being a loving boyfriend. She sighed in content, glad that that nightmare was finally over. Though, when she glanced at Stan and Bebe, she could have sworn she saw them winking at each other.

**Okay, what did you guys think? Not bad right? R&R please.**


End file.
